


Insomnia

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been way too long. I promise I'm still writing and taking suggestions. Thank you all for your support and being patient with me while I deal with all the family stuff. Love you all. Hope you enjoy. Xo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long. I promise I'm still writing and taking suggestions. Thank you all for your support and being patient with me while I deal with all the family stuff. Love you all. Hope you enjoy. Xo

Shannon turned over in his bed once more. 

And once again he was disappointed. 

Jared had been doing preproduction work on his latest film, and it had meant that yet again he'd be home in the wee hours. 

Shannon had to sleep. 

But with his sibling was off developing a character, he was left at home developing insomnia. 

He decided to turn to his tried and true method. 

He quickly ran through a myriad of scenarios of ways that he and his brother had made love before finally settling on one of his favorites. 

It had been a few months back, when he and the others were on tour. 

Somewhere in the darkness of the tour bus, he had slid down from his own bunk and crept in to bed with a snoozing Jared. 

The younger Leto had woken with a sharp intake of breath as he felt his sibling behind him. 

Shannon smirked to himself as he had that night and began to run his fingers over his warm belly as he replayed the events in his mind. 

He thought of the waves of lust he felt when his brother arched his body back and began to grind his ass against him. 

Shannon took hold of his throbbing erection, stroking slowly in time with his memories. 

Moans of pleasure escaped him as his pre-cum slicked down his shaft just enough to remind him of Jared's hot mouth around his cock. 

Beads of sweat formed across his brow while his free hand gripped his blanket. 

He bit his lower lip recalling the feeling of being buried inside Jared while he tried so hard not to moan in the small space of his bunk. 

He wanted to so badly to be inside him right now. 

Flashes of Jared carried his fantasy to the point of no return. 

His tattooed back.

The way his hand desperately clung to the wall. 

The scent of his hair. 

Finally the little quakes of Jared's body as he came. 

Shannon groaned as he finally came into his discarded pair of boxers. 

Perhaps now he could get some rest.


End file.
